Cuando Termino y tu Empiezas
by Queklain
Summary: A veces sientes que la vida pasa lento, y que el tiempo no vale la pena. Karkat pensaba lo mismo hasta que conoció a alguien fuera de la ventana de su casa, donde pudo ver lo contrario. Post Scratch AU, especie de mezcla.


_Cuando yo Termino y tú Empiezas._

_(""""")_

_Muchos niños-troll, al despertar de sus baños de sopor, preguntaban qué era lo brillante y extraño que recordaban en sus cabezas al despertar._

_Los doctores decían que los habitantes de Alternia habían nacido para ver los colores, pero que los habían perdido a través de los años, gracias a la nube de distintos ácidos y contaminantes que protegía sus vidas del sol. Cosa que supuestamente debía explicar el porqué cada troll habitante del lugar soñaba en colores._

… _Aunque ellos se hayan perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás…_

_Los más doctos en el tema sabían que no lo explicaba, pero mientras menos se hablaba de ello a la masa menos tendrían de que preocuparse._

_No podrían decirle a nadie que la verdad no era la pintada en los libros y en las convenciones._

_Y así la vida seguía…_

_(""""")_

Y mientras él lidiaba con la soledad y su carraspera endemoniada, sus compañeros de clase visitaban felizmente Minyak Bumi, el famoso cerro negro.

Bleh, que mierda.

Todos los días siempre eran iguales, solo que éste – ahora – justo _ahora_ – tenía que ser MUCHO peor que los demás, mascullaba Karkat, el troll más enfermizo y furioso – todo el año, todo el tiempo - de todo Buhawi, tendido en su tubo de asquerosa-pero-útil baba soporífera, capeando el frío corporal que debió soportar desde el día anterior.

Desde la mañana – que mañana, día anterior - tuvo que soportar el calor más intenso de los pocos días en donde el sol realmente había llegado a pasar cerca de sus nubes, anunciando la pronta llegada de Abril.

Y tanto su lusus como su padre se habían ido de casa, uno a trabajar y el otro a quién sabe dónde – nunca había logrado comprender al cangrejo mutante, probablemente a buscar comida o más basura.

No importaba.

En esos momentos debía ver como iba su compañero de equipo Gamzee haciendo su trabajo en su paseo de curso. También deseaba… mínimo jugar Grubball, meterse a Internet – inclusive abrir Trollian y trollear a los imbéciles de sus amigos! (Que no fueran el ya mencionado). Pero no, su cráneo le pesaba lo suficiente como para siquiera poder levantar su puta mano, o su puto hombro.

Muy. Desagradable.

Desde su eclosión se detectó que sus componentes sanguíneos eran distintos – muy distintos a los del troll común, siendo más parecidos a la sangre humana, obviamente con pequeñas variaciones que no solo le daban características de troll sino que podían inclusive costarle la vida. Le dijeron desde muy pequeño que de todo el tiempo que habían récords escritos de pacientes, solo ha habido dos con su problema, siendo él el último. El último de los **residuos** de los genes residuales hecho larva, tal parece.

Ya llevaba dos tercios de su vida – no, eso era una exageración pero para él podría tomarse como algo normal - en ese asqueroso incubador de baba. Y mira tú qué lástima, el día de hoy también se agregaba a esa suma.

A la mierda con todos, Karkat se levantará de su tubo aunque muera en el intento (y si así fuera no tendría que preocuparse más de bañar a papá Cangrejo pero no, el no estaba para darle victorias fáciles a nadie).

Y dos horas después logró hacerlo, aunque fuera solo para llegar al baño, tomar un poco de agua y luego echarse frente a su laptop cangrejo. Oh, útil y querida _crabtop, _casi como una mesa pero mejor, era cosa de arrastrarla un poco, un poco más y – listo, ahora Karkat podía escribir sentado en su incubador. Pero celebrar por tan poco logro lo haría parecer más retardado de lo que ya se ve – y es, así que.

Primero lo primero.

.

_**Trollian Iniciado. ¿Conectar? ...**_

… _**carcinoGeneticist se ha conectado. Iniciando sesión…**_

_**terminallyCapricious está conectado!**_

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] Comenzó a trollear a terminallyCapricious [TC]**_

.

CG: GAMZEE.

CG: GAMZ.

CG: GAMZEE CONTESTA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA TE HAS CONCENTRADO EN UNA CLASE Y SE QUE NO LO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA. DE SEGURO DEBES ESTAR COMIENDO OTRA VEZ ESOS MUFFINS RELLENOS DE QUIÉN SABE QUE CLASE DE ALUCINÓGENOS QUE AUN SIQUIERA SE CON QUIÉN TE LOS CONSIGUES.

TC: HeY cÓmO eStÁ mI qUeRiDoOoOo AmIgOoOoOo? EsCuChÉ qUe De NuEvO eStAbAs CoN uNa FiEbRe De MiErDa :o(

TC: hOnK.

TC: yA dEjAsTe De ApArEcEr DoS dÍaS sEgUiDoS.

CG: TE HE DICHO ALGUNA VEZ QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR EL COMO TIPEAS?

TC: Y lOs MuFfInS lOs HaGo Yo.

TC: pOr La PuTa, PeNsÉ qUe Lo SaBíAs, KaRkAt.

CG: Y PORQUÉ MIERDA DEBERÍA SABER ESO, NUNCA TE LO HE PREGUNTADO Y TAMPOCO ES ALGO QUE HUBIERA QUERIDO HACER.

CG: Y TAMPOCO ERA ESTO LO QUE IBA A TIPEAR. VES, ESA ES UNA DE LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE DETESTO HABLAR CONTIGO. LAMENTABLEMENTE NINGUNO DE LOS OTROS IMBÉCILES A LOS QUE LLAMO "AMIGOS" ESTÁ CONECTADO, O SIQUIERA EN NUESTRA CLASE, POR LO QUE DEBO DARME EL "PLACER" DE CONVERSAR CON UN DESCEREBRADO TOXICÓMANO COMO TÚ.

TC: ErIdAn Y yO cOnTáBaMoS cOn QuE vEnDrÍaS aQuÍ :o(.

CG: HUBIERA IDO SI PUDIERA LEVANTARME DE MI INCUBADORA SIN AYUDA.

TC: POR ESO TE HABLABA. HAY ALGO QUE DEBA SABER Y QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBIERAS ESTAR CONTÁNDOME Y NO ESTAR VOMITANDO SOBRE MÍ ESA BASURA SENTIMENTAL?

TC: Oh SiIiIiIi EsTe PuTo LuGaR

TC: eS uN mIlAgRo ConChEsUmAdRe.

TC: ToDo Es TaN bRiLlAnTe Y cOrRe ViEnTo CoMo Si EsTuViErA vIvO.

TC: HaStA lAs RoCaS bRiLlAn.

CG: SI SI A TI SIEMPRE TE GUSTARON ESAS MIERDAS, DEBE SER MEJOR AÚN CUANDO COMES ESOS MUFFINS DE MARIHUANA A ESCONDIDAS DE LA MAESTRA PERO REALMENTE NO HAY NADA MÁS! NO HAY NINGUNA CLASE DE COSA EXTRAÑA, ALGUNA ABERRACIÓN MUTANTE, ANIMAL, LO QUE SEA QUE FUERA QUE TE HAYA SORPRENDIDO?

TC: Oh Oh EsO mI qUeRiDo CoNcHeSuMaDrE, tOdOs EsToS mIlAgRoS hIcIeRoN qUe Me OlViDaRa De Mi MiSiÓn!

TC: UhHhHhHh… En El ToPe De UnA cOlInA mUy MaRiCoNaMeNtE eScArPaDa HaY uN áRbOl De… ¿MaNzAnAs DiJo QuE eRaN? nI iDeA qUe SeA eSo.

TC: NuNcA hAbÍa EsCuChAdO hAbLaR a NiNgÚn CoNcHeSuMaDrE dE eLlAs…

CG: MANZANAS?

TC: HoNk, EsPeRa Un SeGuNdO ;o)

CG: GAMZEE?

_**.**_

_**terminallyCapricious [TC] paró de trollear a carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

.

CG: GAMZEE!

CG: MALDITO IMBÉCIL.

.

"_Urgh, sabía que no debí de haber confiado en él…"_

.

Pero mejor que nadie Karkat sabía que era el único que lo hubiera aceptado como compañero, por más que no quisiera admitirlo y rodara sobre la baba. Su poca asistencia, horrendo carácter y peor paciencia siempre hizo que fuera un troll de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera su padre y sus confecciones de pastelería lograban alegrarlo demasiado cuando recordaba esto. Por suerte ya no pensaba en ello tan seguido como antes.

15 minutos después de hacer nada en su computador y de agarrarse el pelo para no seguir gritando improperios decidió que era hora de dormir otra vez.

_(""""")_

_¿Nunca han sentido que el tiempo se detiene cuando duermen?_

_(""""")_

Karkat sabía que su padre se preocupaba demasiado – a veces demasiado – por él. Así como también sabía que el que estuviera tan enfermo podía arruinarle los nervios a cualquiera, sin contar el bolsillo, él solo seguía su rumbo, siempre siendo tan cuidadoso de él, preparándole pasteles etcétera.

Estúpidos cuidadores humanos, nunca los comprendería.

He aquí verlos a los dos (tres), Karkat en su silla designada, y el Padre y el Cangrejo Mutante maniobrando electrodomésticos y utilería. Más pastel para esta noche lo más probable.

.

"Padre, que clase de cena tiene pastel como aperitivo!"

"SKREEEEEE!"

"Uno de disculpa por no poder pasar más tiempo contigo, estando tu enfermo. Es tu favorito."

.

Y lo era. Karkat no habló más esa noche. Era la mejor manera de mostrar su agradecimiento, aceptando el regalo callado. Sabía que si abría la boca se escaparía quién sabe qué clase de diarrea verbal; y su padre lo comprendía.

Aunque no pudo negar un par de risas y burlas hirientes cuando vio a su Lusus llenarse de pastel en toda la cara. Claramente eso terminó en pelea, pero…

Reflexionando más tarde, mucho más tarde, Karkat abriendo una vez más su ventana para capear el calor y poder dormir en paz; al escuchar una extraña voz de lejos - pero no tan lejos, era como si viajara, pensó que esa pudo haber sido a razón del que él llegara.

.

"QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!"

"_Oh… oh! Pu-puedes escuchar lo que digo…?" _


End file.
